Feel Again
by TerraBee
Summary: ...because with each other they felt again. A series of maybe connected, maybe not short drabbles. Maleval will be the central pairing.
1. What's a whore?

This will be a drabble set of whatever I feel like. Whatever is too short to stand alone in my mind will go here. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Drabble I_**

True he had never seen the redheaded woman before, the one who swayed in Aurora's court to the sound of the music, and flirted her way around the ballroom floor so freely, but Diaval thought her simply jovial. She was in the right celebrating mood.

With goblet of red liquid in hand she had eventually wondered over to Diaval and eagerly asked him if he was perhaps man enough for a good time.

"Of course!" It was his hatchling's one year coronation anniversary, after all. He wanted to be as cheery as this woman.

Before the strange woman who he only now noticed reeked of badly fermented berries could share her words of wisdom on how to be so utterly happy and sociable, Maleficent literally swooped in and transformed him into a raven.

Back at _their_ home in the moors, Diaval was a bit peeved at Maleficent. He really had wanted to know what wisdom the peculiar, though foul smelling woman had to share with him on how to live his days to the fullest.

"She was a whore, Diaval," Maleficent told him flatly, agitation barely contained. "A whore who somehow managed to get into the royal celebration, but a whore nonetheless."

Diaval feigned understanding only for a moment, before asking with the innocent of a babe, "Whats a whore?"


	2. The Original Fan Girl

_**PART II**_

_**The Original Fan Girl**_

The leather bound crimson book was nowhere to be found. At least, to be found with Aurora's eyes azure.

She searched all over the moors looking for the small book, thinking it had slipped out of her pocket perhaps during her frolicking with the wood nymphs.

She was a little shocked to see Maleficent relaxing under a large oak tree, her book in her Godmother's slender hands.

Giving nothing away Aurora approached with a small smile, "I've been looking all over for that."

"I thought you might be." Maleficent stated simply. "What is it, a _journal_?" she asked, and immediately Aurora beamed.

"Yes. A journal. Of sorts Godmother. Just a silly journal." Aurora eagerly used the excuse, she was sure she couldn't have thought of a better one on her own.

"Ah." Maleficent nodded and handed the old, worn book back to Aurora's awaiting hands.

Before Aurora could run off to a secluded spot to check over her precious '_journal_', Maleficent's knowing voice drifted to her ears.

"_Beastie_?"

"Yes Godmother?"

"Why are you so obsessed with writing fantastical tales about me _"Kissing the man-bird with the passion of a starved woman whose lips hadn't felt the caress of another's in many lonely moons."?_

"So you did read it then?" Oddly enough Aurora didn't feel too embarrassed by this. She was, after all, an intense advocate for the slowly, but surely deepening relationship between Maleficent and Diaval. All of her royal court knew this.

"Bits and peaces of it." Maleficent confirmed.

Aurora nodded slowly, thumbing through the pages of her book, finding herself hoping Maleficent had skipped over certain bits, because as she recalled she did let her imagination to take her away at points causing her to write some less than appropriate things about her Fairy Godmother and dearest Pretty Bird. Things a _dignified_, _unmarried_ queen such as herself should know not about.

Pushing those thoughts away she gave Maleficent another smile, silently she wished maybe her writings had inspired Maleficent to look at Diaval in a different light and spur her on a bit. "I call my writings fan fiction, you know."

"I call it childish idiocy to occupy your mind with the romantic notions involving two completely opposite people, neither of which is yourself."

This successfully deflated Aurora's hope. Sighing, "I suppose you are right," was all the blonde young queen said going off to the find the wood nymphs again, book clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

"So she wrote about us?" Diaval asked for the fifth time much to Maleficent's consternation.

"Yes, and apparently _only_ about about us in her little book."

"Well, writing is odd. Ravens don't have a use for it. Humans always complicate things." Looking back over to Maleficent yet again, "What did the queen call it again?"

"A silly thing she's dubbed _fan fiction_." Thinking for a moment, "It's quite preposterous really."

"How so?"

"Well, for one to be admirer of another..._couple_ is a little odd and I do believe the girl needs to seek a healer's help for this infatuation," she spoke seriously before adding more playfully, "And to assume her writings are fiction is rather presumptions of her."

Diaval looked oddly at his mistress-turned lover waiting for her to elaborate. When she offered not another word he laid back on the cool night grass. "You aren't going to explain any further, are you?" Diaval let out a deep sigh, still very lost on the whole matter of _fan fiction_.

"No - I'm not." Maleficent confirmed his suspicions. Surprisingly, however she added "But come here, little bird, and I'll show you some of the assumed fictitious things Aurora wishes us to do with one another..."

It is some time later, after both are satisfied, and bathed in the night sky that Diaval feels his stomach drop at a certain thought that invaded his blissful post-coitus mindset. "Wait - how does Aurora know what happens between a man and a woman to begin with? Maleficent? Surely she hasn't...Maleficent, this isn't funny. This is actually rather serious! How does she know? How does our little fledgling know of these things! I'm going to have a right good talk with her."

_**END OF PART II**_

* * *

I have no excuse for this one other than it is late and I am sleep deprived :P


End file.
